


The Redeemed

by StarlightNecromancer



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Drabble, During Legion, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Pre-BfA, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNecromancer/pseuds/StarlightNecromancer
Summary: Last moments with his last friend, in the final moments of the Shamed.
Kudos: 8





	The Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a fun writing exercise for me to really get back into fic writing and maybe work on some of my other shit. Runas is one of my favorite characters and knowing what we know now about withered and what their experiences are like his "death" is one of the saddest things to exist.

The sounds of beating wings filled the air, the cries of whelps, sting of spells as they soared through the air. Dragons and their kin barked orders as his brothers and sisters tore at their flesh, their claws digging into them as the self-proclaimed Price of Suramar marched on Azurewing Repose. The world filled with light and sound as Runas ran into one of the caves behind the mana pool, following close behind one of the Heroes of Azeroth. Their armor shining, weapon in hand, they outpaced him with ease. He never even caught their name, even their face hidden behind their helm. 

Disappearing into the caverns deeper in, Runas stumbled behind, out of breath, his legs shaking he stumbles back into the wall. Watching the hero disappear into the darkness he slumps into the small pool of mana. Shivering and breathing hard he blinked several times, the pool had to help right? Had to help. Had to. Part of him still held onto a small dwindling hope, clutching it desperately in his hands as the flickering flame started to fade. He squeezed his eyes shut, the cacophony of noise ringing around him, the battle showing no sign of stopping. Swords singing through the air, rocks landing with wet thumps and loud splashing. Arcane explosions here there and everywhere. Everything happened at once. 

And then, as if all at once, it stopped. The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps crunched through the dirt, stopping before him he could feel something near him. The ghost of their fingertips. He opened his eyes to look upon them, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Can you hear me, my friend?” He started, his voice sounding far away, even to himself. “I think... perhaps it is time to say goodbye, then.” 

Memories started to gnaw at him, the feeling of the ley infused waters lapping at his legs started to fall away. His breathing became ragged, sounds overlapped as he looked up at the sound of something shifting. Armor? Weapons? He couldn’t tell anymore. The sound of combat outside started to quieten as the chaos within his own mind grew louder and louder. Runas held his hands close to his body, trembling uncontrollably, before he felt something pulling them away. Holding onto him firmly. 

Their tone sounded desperate, their voice cracking. Even pulling him closer as they started to pick him up. The cold air hitting his skin with unrelenting chill, making his trembling all the worse. 

“Goodbye, my friend.” 


End file.
